halofandomcom-20200222-history
Marcus Stacker/Quotes
The following is a list of quotes by Marcus Stacker. Halo: Combat Evolved Scripted Dialog *"Go, go, go! Pile out people, let's move!" - In the beginning of the level The Silent Cartographer. *"Hey, I didn't know you made house calls, Foehammer!" - To Carol Rawley after killing all the Covenant forces in the beach, level, The Silent Cartographer. *"2nd Squad! Ready to roll, soon as everybody's topside!" *"Dammit! Okay, people, we got company comin', let's set the table. Engage enemy forces on sight!" - After Foehammer informed the 2nd Squad about Covenant air forces approaching. *"Negative! They're closin' in too fast, negative!" - When Cortana suggested to engage the enemy inside the structure. *"Chief! You gotta find the Cartographer! We'll keep 'em busy as long as we can!" Halo 2 Scripted Dialog *"We're operational ma'am. Barely. Our pilots didn't make it." - When Cortana asks about his status. *"Chief! Glad you could make it. Crash site's on the other side of this hotel, Chief. Covenant are crawling all over it. Follow me." - When you have reached the area. *"Stay outta sight." - In the Hotel Zanzibar corridor. *"Could use you on the gun, Chief!" - Driving the Gauss Warthog, level Metropolis. *"Clear this landing zone! The pelicans are right behind us!" - After the level Delta Halo begins. *"Saddle up, we're moving out!" - When Pelican drops off warthog. *"I'll drive." - On the first Gondola, level Regret . Halo 3 Scripted Dialog Some of these quotes may belong to him or to Sergeant Reynolds. *"Sorry for the tight squeeze. Tell the Commander her ace is in the hole!" - In the cutscene, for the level Crow's Nest. *"Get those turrets up! Watch your fields of fire!" - To Marines in the beginning of Crow's Nest. *"Quiet. Cut the chatter." *"Calm before the storm, Marines. Enjoy it." *"Point of entry, best assessment?" - In the cave area, level Crow's Nest. *"Agreed. Master Chief, get there." - After a Marine suggested the Hangar. *"Agreed. Chief, Arbiter. Get there." - In Co-op. *"Drones! A whole swarm! Take 'em down!! Short, controlled bursts!!" - In Ops Center. *"Go on, Sergeant Major is waiting for you upstairs." - If you stall after fighting the drones. *"You did the best you could, sir. Let's get the survivors up to the hangar. There's an elevator just outside the barracks." - To John-117, in Co-op. *"I repeat: My convoy's been hit. I've got wounded...(Static) We're on the Tsavo Highway about...(Static) East of Voi. Someone, anyone, please, respond!" - By COM, level Tsavo Highway. *"We were en route to Voi, Chief. Banshees jumped us, started strafing. Pretty much ruined our day." - To John-117. *"Marines in Voi really needed my supplies, Chief. But I'm pretty sure they'll be plenty happy to see you." - In a Warthog with John-117, riding into the tunnel blocked by a Shield Barrier. *"Take down that barrier, Chief. Power Supply should be inside the tunnel." - If you wait to lower the Energy Barrier. *"Chief, the barrier only works against vehicles. You should be able to walk right through." *"Take down the Barrier Chief." If you wait to lower the energy barrier at the final barrier. *"Ready when you are, Chief. Open the door, take point; we'll cover you with the .50!" - In the beginning of the level The Storm. *"Chief, open the door so we can roll on through!" *"Gotta get around ‘em, Chief! Look for gaps in their armor!" - If John can't defeat the Mgalekgolo in The Storm *"Hey... how's ninety millimeters of tungsten strike ya?" - Taunting the Covenant while leading a group of Scorpion Tanks on The Ark. *"All armor, form up on the lower doorway. Chief, get upstairs; have your robot pick that lock!" - On the level the The Ark. *"Yeah, well... you're also our ticket through this wall. So if you don't mind...?" - To 343 Guilty Spark. *"We'll go along Chief, you take the upper floor. Make sure we have a path through the wall!" *"All armor, form up! Hit 'em where it hurts!" *"First line clear! Move up!" - When the two Wraith's are destroyed. *"Second line clear! Push forward!" *"Bravo, flank and cover! I want everybody supportin' John; he'll take it down! *"Take out the legs Chief" - If John stalls in the Scarab fight on The Ark. *"TAKE OUT THE LEGS! Climb on board!" - If John keeps stalling. *"The back plating looks vulnerable, light that sucker up!"- If he stalls further. *"Hit it in the KNEES Chief!" - If John cannot defeat the Scarab. *"Brace yourselves, we're going in a little hot!" - In the cutscene of the level, The Covenant. *"Go, go, go! Pile out!" - Getting out of the Pelican in the level, The Covenant. *"Alright, up the beach! Take down that Wraith!" - In the level The Covenant. *"Hornets inbound!" - In the level The Covenant. *"Present-Arms!" - In the Epilogue. Halo: Reach Scripted Dialog *“Echo 4, all systems online!” - After Savannah asks for a sound off of Sabre teams. *"Copy, Dispatch. What's the status of the tower pad?" *"Copy, Dispatch. Four-Zero out." *"Kilo 26, this is Kilo 40. Covenant corvette is raining hell on us! Final Protective Fire-1, danger close, on my command, over!" *"Fire FPF-1, over." *"Hold on to your helmets!" *"Negative, 26! Corvette's still coming!" *"Damn! How do you stop that thing?" *"Uh, we're evacuating a group of civilians on the floor below you. Soon as they reach the cargo port, I'll send the elevator back up." *"If you're trying to get into tower, you're too late, Lieutenant. Corvette over the starport pounded the hell out of the place. Cargo port is impassable on foot, rooftop evacs are lost. We can use the executive landing pad, except there's no easy way to get there. A group of ODST specialists are working a plan. They might appreciate some backup." *“Oscar 1-8 reporting. Just took out a jammer and we’re awaiting for evac, but taking sniper fire.” - On level Raid of New Alexandria after finding first jammer. *“Thanks Spartan, those snipers had our number!” - After taking out the snipers. Gameplay Quotes Halo: Combat Evolved Random Combat Quotes: *"Bet they know all about God now!" - Said when killing off a group of Covenant. *"Well, damn! You monkeys almost looked like soldiers out there!" - Whenever his squad clears an area of enemies. *"Well, that's one way to save ammo!" - If you run over a lot of Covenant with a Warthog. *"It always pays to make sure." - Shooting a dead Covenant body. *"Fall back!" - When Marines are getting quickly killed (note that even though he gives the order to fall back, no one falls back, not even him). *"He's an idiot, about to become a dead idiot." *"Oh!" - When getting hit. *"Oh! Ahhh that burns!" - Under fire. *"Oh! I'm hit!" - Under fire. *"Huhhh! Damit!" - Under fire. *"I would have been your daddy, but a dog beat me over the fence!" - Taunting enemies. This line is shared with Johnson, and referenced in a Halo 3 skull. *"You are gonna die!" - After becoming severely injured and extremely angry. *"You are dead! Damn dead!" - As above. *"Show me what you got!" - As above. *"Who wants a piece of me!?" - As above *"You got insurance on this thing?" - When you drive a Warthog badly. *"Rock n' roll, let's get ready people!" - When sighting a far-off enemy. *"Break out the butter, because you are about to get fried!" - Engaging enemies on a Warthog gun. *"Pedal the metal!" - When he gets in the Warthog. *"That's another...Anyone gonna help me here?" - After he kills an enemy by himself, with no aid. *"Wow, there's no stopping me now!" - After killing an enemy. *"EW! Just like a big zit!" - After an Infection Form explodes. *"Get me an angle!" *"Want some more?" - After he kills an enemy. *"Got to have an angle!" *"Damn!" - When seeing a large number of enemies. *"Get me a damn angle!" *"Where, where?" - Responding to Marine's alerts. *"Nice and smooth now!" - When he rides in a Warthog over uneven terrain. *"Anybody see em?" - looking for the enemy. *"Stay on target" - When shooting an enemy from a Warthog. *"There it is!" - Usually another Marine will then say "I got him!" *"Line them up, people!" - After killing multiple enemies. *"Alright! Pick em up, lay em down marines!" - Engaging the enemy. *"Keep it up people!" - When one of his squad takes an enemy out. *"Everybody out, lets go go go!" - After getting out of a Warthog. *"Hey!" - If you shoot near him while he is idle. *"Go go go go go!" - After getting out of a Warthog. *"Aaaa!" - If you shoot near him while he is idle. *"What the...?" - If you shoot near him while he is idle. *"Wow!" - If you shoot near him while he is idle. *"Huhhh!" - If you shoot near him while he is idle. *"Hey, try aiming now!" - If you shoot at him. *"Watch it!" - If you or another marine shoot him. *"Watch your fire!" - If you or another marine shoot him. *"You cant touch this!" - After killing an enemy. *"Firing!" - Engaging the enemy. *"Covering fire!" - Engaging the enemy. *"Game on" - After getting in a Warthog. *"Alright, lets go!" - After getting in a Warthog. *"It's showtime!" - After getting in a Warthog. *"Pile out people, lets move!" - After getting out of a Warthog. *"Kick some ass!" - After getting out of a Warthog *"Floor it!" - After getting in a Warthog. *"Go, kick ass!" - After getting out of a Warthog. *"Lets roll!" - After getting in a Warthog. *"I'm on fire!" - After killing a large number of enemies. *"You like that?!" - After killing an enemy. *"Here comes more" - After seeing more enemies. *"Oh, that will teach them..." - After killing multiple enemies. *"Let God sort them out!" - After killing multiple enemies. *"Oh, crap!" - After seeing enemies in the distance. *"Keep it steady!" *"Dance sucker" *"Damn I look good" - after getting a kill. *"Get out of the way!" - If the player stands in his way. *"I can't get a clear shot!" - If the player stands in his way. *"You are in my way boy!" - If the player stands in his way. *"Move, get your head down" - If the player stands in his way. *"AAA, that burns" - After getting shot with a plasma weapon. *"Over there!" - When he spots an enemy. *"Eat it!" - When shooting at an enemy. *"Trigger fingers down boys!" *"Come on" - Waiting to kill another enemy that is hiding. *"Boy, that all you got?!" *"Need some?!" *"Who else" *"How about some of this?!" *"Wear your glasses, boy!" - If you shoot him. *"What is wrong with you?" - *"What is your problem?!" *"Point that thing somewhere else!" *"Hey, careful!" *"What the hell?!" *"Hey, it's me!" *"Check your targets, Marines!" *"Hey, try aiming that weapon!" *"Hey!" *"Real good you jackass!" *"My men are not the enemy!" - If you start team killing. *"I'd love it if you'd stop killing my men!" - as above. *"A favor! Don't kill my men!" *"Would you mind not killing my men?!" *"Are you nuts?" *"Oh, he lost it" *"Whats wrong with you?" *"What the hell..." *"Oh, that's enough of that!" *"Take down his shields first" *"Dance, sucker" *"Get EEM, he is CRAZEE!" *"Kill that armored freak" *"He's gone rampant, take him down!" *"We're through with you, boy!" *"Get him, men!" *"Die traitor!" *"Take him out, marines!" *"Bust him up good!" *"That's enough of that, you are dead meat!" *"Oh, that's enough, you are dead!" *"Get him! Traitor." *"Jackass." - When you are killed for team-killing. *"Oh, Captain's not gonna like this one..." - As above. *"Cortana?!! Cortana, can you hear me in there?!" - If John is killed. *"Somebody call Keyes, tell him what happened..." *"Alright, start digging a hole, someone start digging a hole." *"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!" *"We are bulled over!" *"This sucks with a capital K!" *"Oh, now what?" *"Oh, that's just great! Now what?" *"We are done for!" *"Somebody get Cortana out of his head" *"I don't believe it...I don't believe it!" *"Well, that's it!" *"Its over" *"Great! Now what?" *"This ain't bad, this is real BAD!" *"Woooh...Damn it" *"Oh, that...that's it!" *"It is over!" - When throwing a grenade. *"Frag, out!" - Throwing a grenade *"Grenade! It's live!! It's live!" - If John or a marine throws a grenade. *"Grenade! Get the hell outta there!" *"Huh?" *"Haaa!....What the...?" *"What the?...Hey!" *"Wow!" *"Whats that?" - After a Grunt throws a grenade. *"Work your mark marine!" - Engaging the enemy. *"Get the lead out! Marines!" - Engaging the enemy. *"Sorry." - After shooting an ally. *"Follow me marine." - looking for the enemy. *"Pick your targets marines!" - Engaging the enemy. Halo 2 *"Chief I know you saw me standin' there!" - When shot at. (He says the same in Halo 3.) *"You can't be that bad on purpose, Chief." - When you shoot him. *"Well, I'd be pretty angry too if my face looked like a squid!" - said whenever an Elite roars at him. *"How do I look like, Marine?" - Said after a Marine asks how Stacker is doing. *"Split Chin Bastard!" - to an elite *"Where the hell did you learn to drive?" - When John drives a Warthog badly with Stacker on board. (He says this exact line in Halo CE as well.) *"Heh, and my mom thought I was gonna be a doctor." *"If we survive, remind me to kick your ass!" *"Ewww! Big green's gonna get ya!" *"Keep it up and you might be on my good side." - When John scores a lot of kills. *"You got two hands, you used them before, use them now!" - When John misses a lot of shots. *"Hey, you made that look easy!" - When John kills an enemy with a headshot. *"I'll pretend... that was an accident, Chief." - When you shoot him. *"That's what I call a team effort, let's get ready, people!" - When two or more Marines kill an enemy. *"That is why you got the I in Chief." - When John-117 clears the area of enemies. *"You do not have the right to wear the beret!" - When John misses a lot of shots. *"Hey, if you suck, it's your own damn fault." - said after a Marine complains of kill stealing *"Hey, anyone got earplugs?" - While climbing into the Warthog Gunner seat (he says the same in Halo 3). *"I can't hold a grudge against you." - If you kill too many Marines and you stop. *"That'll be one dollar for the first minute, ten cents after that." - When given a bad weapon. *"Man, I could make a mess with this!" - If given a power weapon. *"Don't cry, you're gonna make me feel bad." - After killing an enemy. *"Man, you're shooting like you got a cheat code!" - If you shoot bullets and miss your targets a lot. *"Next time I need a taxi you're the man to call, Chief!" - After you jump with the Warthog and land safely. *"These Marines look up to you, Chief." - If you kill a Marine. *"How are you still alive?" - After John misses a lot of shots or kills an ally and injures him. *"Alright, I admit it,That Hurt!" - when shot. (Also said in Halo 3) *"Does the word training mean anything to you?" - When you shoot him. *"Ew! You make my mother-in-law look pretty!" - When attacking an Elite. *"Suck it, split-lip!" - Taunting an Elite. *"Uh, leave the cursing to the professionals, son." - Said after a Marine shouts "Stupid alien!" *"Chief...you owe me big time." - If given a bad weapon. *"You are lucky that breathing is an involuntary reflex." - If John becomes injured. *"You are VERY lucky breathin' is an involuntary action!" - When John kills many enemies by himself without grenades. *"Hey! Mr. Spaghetti!" - Seeing an Elite. *"Boy, he's so ugly when he cries the tears roll down the back of his ears!" - Upon seeing an Elite. *"That's fine and all, but you still owe me twenty bucks." When give Stacker a power weapon. (Also said in Halo 3) *"Come on out here so I can Smoke ya!" *"Oh, We got a Ghost inbound!" *"Alright, this is it, people! Let's rough 'em up!" - When faced with multiple enemies and vehicles, and allied with a group of Marines. *"Careful, she's a kicker!" - When getting off a warthog turret. *"Well, if you think you can do better..." - When ordered off a warthog turret after multiple kills. (Also said in Halo 3) *"Well, too bad!" - Said after a marine shouts "I got shotgun!" as he gets into the shotgun seat before the other Marine. *"Let the pretty lady in!" - Stacker "You trying to get slapped or kissed?" - Female Marine *"Does the name Bozo mean anything to you?" - when you shoot him. *"Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, I kill you." - as per above. *"Hey, cow chunky!" *"Hostile! And I mean it!" *"Hot potato!" - when throwing a Grenade. *"Holy shit, that was fun, but DAMN!" - When the barrel rolls over an ally. *"NOW WHAT WAS SO HARD ABOUT THAT?!" - When the team quickly dispatches multiple enemies. *"Calamari!" - After he, a Marine, or John-117 kills an Elite *"EHHHHHHHH Calamariiiiiii!" - To an elite *"I hope you ain't all talk marine." - when a marine taunts the enemy. Halo 3 Note: some of these quotes may require the IWHBYD Skull active to be heard. *"This is gonna be a nightmare for the hazmat people." - Regarding the Flood infestation of Voi. *"I want hot barrels people!" - When shooting with a group of marines. *"Hey, Hey, Hey!" - To Master Chief upon entering a Warthog. He also says this in the first game. Oddly enough, he is even more likely to say it when blasting an enemy, such as an Elite, with the shotgun. *"Once more with feeling, let's go, people." - When engaging a target. A reference to the Halo 2 level High Charity which has a chapter entitled Once More, With Feeling. . *"Hey, I heard you fellas taste JUST LIKE CHICKEN!" - taunting Jackals. *"Hey nice going ace, NOW who's gonna save the human race?" - If You Die. Dubbos has the same line. *"Is sucking that bad really your idea of humor? Chief!"- when you shoot him. *"I'm sorry. Your name is... uh..." - When he accidentally kills a Marine. *"He's dead." - When a Marine is killed. *"Anyone got some earplugs? Guess I'll have to stick my fingers in my ears!" - getting on to a warthog turret *"Hey, you hungry? Here, have some bullets!" - IWHBYD Skull required, on The Ark. *"Yep, it's really me." - On Floodgate, IWHBYD may be required. *"You big footed, ugly sucker!" - Taunting a Brute. *"Its a Scarab! Bring out the elephant guns boys!" - when facing a Scarab. *"Big guns for big boys! It's a Scarab! Lets bring it down!" - when facing a Scarab. *"I'm gonna send you all the way back to Planet Jackass!" - when engaging hostiles. *"Don't eat that donut!" - said during Crow's Nest with IWHBYD Skull on. *"I want HOT BARRELS people! KEEP IT UP!" - When engaging a large group of enemies. *"Pour It on! Do not let up!"- When engaging a large group of enemies. *"What in the hell-?" - When getting shot. *"Swap 'em for the mag." - When switching weapons with John. *"Grenades are like RAM. You can never have too much." - After John or a Marine gets a grenade kill. *"This is too much!! Even for a Pete! Aaaaah!" - Said when he takes damage. *"Ever heard of a fair trade?" - when given a bad weapon. *"Chief, can I be your friend?" - When John get's multiple kills. *"I don't need bodies, I just need a count!" - After all enemies and some Marines are dead. *"Damn, I look good!" - After getting a lot of kills quickly. *"Dodge that, ya son of a bitch!" - After finally killing an enemy. *"Next one who dies gets double duty, cleans my laundry " - When a Marine dies. *"And my mom thought I was gonna be a doctor!" - After killing an enemy. *"Sir, we have to develop what we call trust." - After John steals his kill. *"Hey! Where's the morphine?" - When he gets hit by enemy fire. *"Kill them all! Sort it later, let's keep it on 'em!"- when a Grunt screams, "They're gonna kill us all!" *"Fall in over here!" - Stacker "Yeah, you got it... Will there be snacks?" - Marine *"Keep firing! Let's spend some of that taxpayer money!" - When engaging enemies. *"There is no radio. Quit looking for it and drive!" - When you flip a Warthog, IWHBYD Skull required. *"When you die, I'm gonna be a happy, happy man." - When attacking a Brute. *"Sir, I know you saw me standing here" - when shot at. *"I didn't like him either, but DAMN!" - After you get killed by Marines. IWHBYD Skull required *"Let God sort 'em out!" - Engaging enemies. *"Hey! No one said, 'freeze tag'!" - If John-117/Arbiter and all surrounding allies are inactive for a while. *"That's fine and all... but you still owe me twenty bucks." - When given a good weapon. *"I hope you're not all talk, Marine." - When a Marine taunts an enemy. *"Ok, I admit it, THAT HURT!" - when shot. *"You Remembered!" When Given a good weapon, IWHBYD needed. *"Yo mama's so ugly, her tears run down the back of her head!" - Taunting a Brute. *"Chief, you're freaking me out." - If you stare at Stacker for a while. *"Pour it on, Marines, you aren't paying for the rounds!" - Engaging enemies. *"Oh, crap!" - When stuck by a Grenade. *"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!" - when stared at *"You're breathing, you had me worried." - If John becomes injured. *"Nice pause but the world ain't gonna save itself." - If John stares at him. *"A plan is a beautiful thing when it works. This is a beautiful thing." - After area is cleared. *"According to the manual, you're a dumb ass!" - Taunting an enemy. *"Damn, that hurts! Oh crap..." - When stuck by a Spike Grenade. *"French fried ugly! Favorite dish!" - After killing an enemy. *"Hey there, blue bastard! You're gonna die!" *"I'm gonna carve a lucky charm outta you, meat head!" *"Hey, Mr. Latrine - is that a toilet on your back?" *"Hey, Chewie! Your about to be turned into a foot rest!" *"I'm gonna crack you open and put you on a pile of pasta!" *"17B! Bingo!" *"You're a thing named Blue, how do you do? Now you're gonna die!" (a reference to Johnny Cash's song "A Boy Named Sue") *"Alright, lets see what the big "A" can do." - said when spotting the Arbiter. *"That's okay, ten-for-one!" - said when Marine laments over a dead ally. *"Belay that, Marine!" - When other Marine says that they'll try to lure out an enemy. *"ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-HOLD YOUR FIRE!"-said when being shot by ally,IWHBYD required *"I bet a fiddle of gold against your soul 'cause I think I'm gonna kill ya'!" - Halo 3, IWHBYD required. *"You're gonna look like a splat on my wind shield, big blue!" *"I'm gonna rip your head off and shove it where the sun don't shine!" IWHBYD required. *"Boy, the uglier they are, the harder they fall!" IWHBYD possibly needed. *"Get it off! Someone get it off!" - when a Plasma Grenade or Infection Form attaches to him. *"I'm sorry, did you really need to be that bad?!" - when you shoot him. *"I do not like the idea of dying, just so you know." - possibly IWHBYD needed. *"Wow, it's not even my birthday!" - when given a good weapon, IWHBYD needed. *"Hey, if you ever want this back...too bad!" - when given a good weapon. *"I had better not find this lying around somewhere" - when a good weapon is taken from him. *"We have an uninvited Wraith coming in for breakfast!" - IWHBYD needed. *"We have an uninvited Wraith!" - when spotting a wraith. *"Don't worry, there'll be more." - when all the enemies are dead. *"This is not where the American idles!" - IWHBYD needed. *"I just love getting up every morning and kicking ass." *"Remember me, from New Mombasa?" - if you stare at him for a while. *"All the things left back there is a shortcut to Hell!" *"This is what we paid for, lets get ready, people!" *"Move on through, Marines!" - Order given by him. *"Hey - ho! Well done, Marines!" *"Woo! leave room for daddy!" - When getting in a Warthog. *"I'm gonna cut you open and spill you in the dirt." *"Aw, it's gone crazy! Kill it, kill it, kill it!" - When a Brute goes berserk. *"Well thanks for the help, but I didn't need it." - when you steal one of his kills. *"All right, let's drive it like you stole it." - when boarding a Warthog. *"Drive her like she's got a trunk full 'o moonshine." - When boarding a Warthog, IWHBYD needed. Reference to The Dukes of Hazzard in which a part-time job for the Duke boys is to deliver Moonshine for their Uncle Jesse and conceal it in the trunk *"Shoot me!" - When getting infected. Reference to the Alien ''franchise, when the many people infected beg to be killed. *"Well, lets see what you got, Mister "A."" - When he sees the Arbiter. *"You know, I could've stayed home today" - If he's getting severely injured. *"Holy crap! You hit him in the mind!" - when you melee an enemy, IWHBYD needed. *"I'm gonna rip you into itty-bitty pieces!" - when he sees an enemy, IWHBYD needed. *"It ain't no puppy, Soldier" - referencing a Brute to a Marine. *"Are you familiar with the term 'Rode it like a rented mule'?" - When John drives badly. *"You know that thing on the left? ''IT'S A BRAKE!" - If John drives a Warthog badly. *"Damn, you sure you got a license?" when you drive badly, also said in Halo 2. - IWHBYD possibly needed. *(coughs) "Yeah, maybe I should drive..." - when the player crashes a vehicle. *"I'm gonna shave this one and see if we're related." - Said after killing a brute. *"It's an ass-kickin' party and we're ALL invited!" - IWHBYD needed. *"Only marines can kick ass like that!" - When making a jump in a mongoose or warthog. *"Ahh!" - When getting swarmed by infection forms. *"No No Noooo!" - Getting infected. *"These things do not grow on trees, I am not paying" - When you roll a mongoose. *"Yeah, I know. I'm awesome/handsome" - If stared at. IWHBYD possibly needed. *"What the hell?" - When a marine is splattered by a chopper. *"Now I'm tough but damn!" - When shot and badly injured. *"You bastards are goin' back to where ever the hell you came from!" - When shot several times. *"Make sure your target is dead. It is everyone’s responsibility. Cause if he kills me. You’re gonna piss me off!" - When attacking the flood, IWHBYD needed. *"Damn. I should have just called in a nuke cause you guys are sissies!" -Tsavo Highway after destroying multiple choppers. IWHBYD needed. *"You know, I almost bought the farm, I owe you one." -When saved on Floodgate from being infected when the area is cleared. *"I want you guys wired!" -Said in response to a marine when they offer to charge the enemy. *"No, You ain't dreamin, it's really me." - When Player stares at Stacker. *"Alright! Everyone take 5...seconds." - When area looks cleared. Halo: Reach Firefight Voice *"Do I look like an ammo bank to you?!" - When previewing his voice in the Armory. *"Yes?" - When previewing his voice in the Armory. *"I can see myself in your visor! Pretty..." - When previewing his voice in the Armory. *"I can’t tell if I shot you, or that’s the way you came!" - When spotting enemies. *"All those years of braces for nothing!" - When scoring a headshot. *"Boom, headshot." - When scoring a headshot. *"Look, no brains!" - When scoring a headshot. *"M41 up." - when switching weapons to a Rocket launcher. *"Rockets up." - when switching to a rocket launcher. *"Fuel Rod Cannon up." - When switching weapons to a Fuel Rod Gun. Note that Stacker wrongly calls it a Fuel Rod Cannon. *"T-33 up." - When switching to the fuel rod gun. it is known as the Type-33 Light Anti-Armor Weapon. *"Check out this big ol' banana slug!" or "Watch me bounce one off the wall!" - Rare, when picking up a Fuel Rod Gun. *"We have GOT to blow something up!" - When picking up a Plasma Launcher. *"Anyone asked for a giant pile of explosions?" - When selecting the Plasma Launcher. *"I'm chargin' my laser." - Upon picking up a Spartan Laser. Reference to the internet meme, I'MA FIRIN' MA LAZOR. *"Look into the light!" - When charging a Spartan Laser. *"I'm driving." - When getting into the driver's seat of a vehicle. *"Saddle up, we're movin' out!" - When getting into the driver's seat of a vehicle. *"Ok, find me somethin' to shoot!" - When getting into the turret seat of a vehicle. *"Frag out!" - When throwing a Fragmentation Grenade (he'll also say it when throwing a Plasma Grenade too). *"Oooh, closed casket for you!" - When you kill an enemy with a headshot (may require IWHBYD skull). *"I could drive a truck through that hole!" - When you kill an enemy with a headshot (may require IWHBYD skull). *"Oh, goddam-" - When stuck by a plasma grenade. The phrase is cut off by the explosion. *"Well it's nice knowing you all!" - said quickly when stuck by a plasma grenade. *"I can see through that!" - when scoring a headshot. *"Down you bastard!" - when landing a shot. *"Fire in the hole!" - When throwing a grenade. *"Solid Hit." - upon pummeling an enemy, also when scoring a headshot on an enemy. *"Goodnight." - upon pummeling an enemy. *"Sweet dreams!" - upon pummeling an enemy. *"Clean kill" - upon pummeling an enemy (validation required). *"OUCH!! HOT HOT!!!! - upon overheating a battery-powered weapon. *"Changin' mag!"- when reloading a weapon. *"Out standing" - when getting a multi-kill. *"That is how it's done" - when pummeling an enemy. *"Pour it on, don't let up!" - When throwing a grenade. *"Ooh, headshot" - when scoring a headshot on an enemy. *"Come on, bring it!" - when throwing a grenade. *"Is that all you've got?" - When throwing a grenade. *"You don't stand a chance covie!" - when throwing a grenade. *"Next!" - when scoring a headshot on an enemy. *"Off like a light" - when scoring a headshot on an enemy. *"Game ov-a!" - when pummeling an enemy. *"I got hot barrels people and I wanna melt 'em down!" - when throwing a grenade (Rare, will require IWHBYD skull) *"Give them a ticket to hell" - When throwing a grenade (mostly plasma grenades) *"Well there's one dead bonkity bonk/bump" - when pummeling an enemy (Rare will require IWHBYD skull) *"Could you please direct your blood-chilling, emotionless gaze elsewhere?" - When stared at. *"I got no spare ammo, and I'm sure as hell not gonna let you borrow my car!" - When stared at. *"Uh, how about us getting moving, Lieutenant?" - When stared at. *"You didn't think they were just gonna up and die 'cause you wanted 'em to?" - When stared at. *"Why don't we go back to killing aliens like big boys?" - When stared at. *"Ah hell no!" - When stuck with a Plasma Grenade. *"Changing mag!" - When reloading. *"There's another dead alien." - When killing an enemy. *"Yeehah!" - When killing multiple enemies or getting a headshot. *"Get some!" - When killing multiple enemies or said randomly. *"Headshot!" - After getting a headshot. *"WOOO!!" - Upon getting a spree of any kind. *"Oh, what the h-" - When getting stuck with a Plasma Grenade (Voice is cut off by explosion) *"Yeah!" - After getting a Triple Kill *“Shouldn’t we get moving Lieutenant?” - When stared at. *“You need ammo?” - When stared at. *“Congratulations! You’ve succeeded in freaking my ass out!” - When stared at. *“You know these alien SOBs aren’t just gonna up and die on their own?” - When stared at. *“Here’s a thought, let’s get moving!” - When stared at. *“Something happening?” - When stared at. *“Is there a problem?” - When stared at. *“Change of plan?” - When stared at. *"Need something Spartan?" - When stared at. *“Uh, how about us getting moving, Lieutenant?” - When stared at. *“Do you hear something Spartan?” - When stared at. *“I ain’t taking no prisoners!" - When shooting enemies. *“Cover me while this thing cools off!” - When plasma weapon overheats. *“Eh man!" - When plasma weapon overheats. *“Leakin’ hot!” - When plasma weapon overheats. *“I gotta remember to check it!” - When plasma weapons overheats. *“Changin’ mag!” - When reloading. *“All right cover me. Reloading!” - As above. *“Reloading!” *“All right! I’m changing mag!” - When reloading. *“Whoa, down to my last mag!” - On last bullet clip. *“Last mag!” *“I’m running low here!” *“Go! Go, go!” - When getting into a vehicle. *“I’m on the gun!” - When getting on a turret. *“All right, let’s get ready to roll people!” - When getting in driver seat. *“I’ve got the wheel, mount up!” - As above. *“Mount up people!” - As above. *“I’ll shoot! You drive!” - When getting on the turret. *“I got the gun, you take the wheel!” *“All right, roll out!” - When getting in a vehicle. *“Let’s get rolling!” *“All right, let’s roll people!” *“Give me the scenic route!” - Getting in passenger seat. Random Campaign quotes *“Got a trooper go AWOL this morning. Was gonna chase him down, but he ain’t gonna get off this rock alive anyhow…” *"I’m sick of hearing all these troopers complaining… all this whining, we knew what we signed up for.” *"I’ve been in a lot of hell holes… but this one’s… one hell of a hole…” *"Served a tour duty upon the Grafton, to be honest, I was glad to see it go…” *“Unless we stop ‘em here, next thing we know, they’re gonna be planting their blood soaked pads on ol’ mother earth, no way, not on my watch…” *“All yours!” - When asked to get off the gun. *“Go ahead!” - As above. *“In you go!” *“Make me proud!” - When asked to get off the gun. *“Get me a damn angle!” - When on the turret. *“Hold her straight!” - As above. *“Dismounting!” *“Ah, less work for ya!” *“Let’s take a walk!” - When getting out of a vehicle. *“All right, we’re doing pedestrian premiere, let’s go!” - As above. *“All right put one foot in front of the other.” - As above. *“All right, let me just put my shoes back on.” *“Continuing on foot!” *“All right, we’re hopping it!” *“I’m going loud!" - When shooting enemies. *“Weapon is hot!” - When shooting enemies. *“Bad day for tangos!” - When spotting enemies. *“They’ve got more coming!” - As above. *“Something’s pacing us!” - When hearing enemy. *“Firing!” - Upon shooting enemies. *“I’ve got lots of shadows people!” *“Engaging enemy bastards!” *“Engaging multiple enemies!” *“Damn, there’s a hell of a lot of ‘em!” *“All right, this is gonna get tight!” - When spotting enemies. *“Additional contacts on the move!” *“More tangos moving up!” *“Here it is! Open fire!” *“In cover!” - When losing an enemy. *“We’ve got additional contacts!” - When spotting enemies. *“I love engaging enemy bastards!” *“I lost visual.” - Losing enemy. *“Oh this one’s mine!” *“I ain’t taking no prisoners!” *“Get ready, enemy reinforcements inbound.” *“What the?” - When gunshots are suddenly fired. *“Hey! Look out!” - As above. *“Son of a!” - As above. *“Where’d it go anybody see?” *“All right, it’s in cover!” *“That bastard snuck off!” *“Where’d it go?” *“Those things are getting tougher I swear!” - After battle. *“I like the smell of dead alien in the morning!” - Said in a song. *“Clear!” *“All clear!” *“Clear over here!” *“All right, we are clear!” *“Stay on your toes people!” - After battle. *“Next time, I would prefer a more decisive victory.” - After a battle with heavy casualties. *“Ah… that’s enough of that.” - After battle. *“Those things look like tuning forks don’t they?” - After battle. *“We just got our asses kicked!” - After a battle with heavy casualties. *“Just taking a sec!" - When in cover. *“I am gonna mess up your alien face!” - Taunting enemies. *"Get some!” - Throwing grenades. *“Come on!” - Taunting enemies. *"Is that all you’ve got?” - As above. *“Take a look around! This is where your dying!” - As above. *“Fire where you wanna!” *“Bring him down!” *“Keep on firing!” *“Kill them all!” *“Hit ‘em hard!” *“Oo! Return fire!” *“Waste ‘em!” *“Pour it on! Don’t let up!” *“All right, we need to drive them back. Drive them back!” *“Give him a ticket to hell!” *“Use all you’ve got!” *“I want ‘em all dead!” *“Eyes, and ears open!” *“All right, just taking a sec.” *“Look down the barrel!” *“Wipe ‘em out!” *“You are clear to engage!” *“Weapons free!” *“Hit ‘em hard!” *“Go loud!” *“I want you all, concentrating fire on that turret!” *“Take that damn turret out!” *“Melt your barrels!” *“Move and shoot people! Move and shoot!” *“All right! Light ‘em up!” *“We need to reposition and return fire!” *“Move to a better spot!” *“We’re under fire, take him out!” *“Pour it on people!” *“Fire at will!” *“Fall back to cover! Fall back!” *“All right.” - When swapping weapons. *“What’s the catch exactly?” - When swapping weapons. *“Are you sure about this?” - When swapping weapons. *“Okay, I’ll make it count!” - When swapping weapons. *“Well good on ya soldier!” - When swapping weapons. *“Yeah if you say so.” - When swapping weapons. *“Well how bout that?” - When swapping weapons. *“Yup that’s economy for you.” - When given a bad weapon. *“Well okay then!” - When swapping weapons. *“Well we’re all gonna do our part hm?” - When swapping weapons. *“Did we think this through?” - When given a bad weapon. *“Thanks!” - When given a good weapon. *“Don’t lose it…” - When given a good weapon for a bad weapon. *“Are you good with this?” - When swapping weapons. *“Much obliged!” - When given a good weapon. *“Color me thankful!” - When given a good weapon. *“Just remember where you got it!” - When given a bad weapon for a good weapon. *“All yours.” - When swapping weapons. *“Okay!” - When swapping weapons. *“I know… there’s some small print here, wanna read it to me?” - When given a bad weapon. - W *“Budget cut!” - When given a bad weapon. *“If your good with it, I’m good with it.” - When swapping weapons. *“We gotta take care of that banshee people!” - When spotting a banshee. *“We gotta knock out that banshee!” - As above. *“We gotta kill that banshee now!” *“It’s a banshee!” *“Banshees!” *“Banshee inbound!” *“Enemy dropship inbound!” - When spotting a Phantom/Spirit. *“Phantom!” *“Phantom incoming!” *“Phantom inbound!” *“Enemy troop carrier inbound!” *“Spirit inbound!” *“All right! That hurt!” - After getting shot. *“That really burns!” - After being shot. *“They’re firing on me!” - After being shot. *“Finding a new place to fire!” - When squad is under heavy fire. *“Repositioning!” - When under heavy fire. *“I’m under fire, take him out!” - After being shot. *“Oh they got us zeroed in!” *“All right, adjusting spots!” - When under heavy fire. *“I need a new firing point!” *“I’m taking fire!” - After being shot. *“I’m shifting spots!” *“Get ‘em off me!” - When under heavy fire. *“Friendly… fire!” - After being shot by ally. *“Whoa! Do I look like a target?”- After being shot by ally. *“Stop shooting me, it hurts!” - After being shot by ally. *“Are you trying to kill me?” - After being shot by ally. *“Watch your fire!” - After being shot by ally. *“Clear your visor!” - After being shot by ally. *“Careful!” - After being shot by ally. *“Uh… something I said?” - After being shot by ally. *“I’m friendly! Don’t fire!” - After being shot by ally. *“STOP!” - After being shot by ally. *“Can we watch it with the friendly fire?” *“I believe that was one of ours!” - After Noble Six kills an ally *"Uh, Spartan, you are not the only soldier out here!" - After Six kills an ally. *“You are sick Spartan!" - After Six kills an ally. *“You wanna explain what just happened?” - After Six kills an ally. *"Stop killing our people Spartan!” - After Six kills an ally. *"Look out! Friendly fire!” - After Six kills an ally. *"Uh, can we watch the friendly fire?” - After Six kills an ally. *"You some sort of sicko?” - After Six kills an ally. *“You are sick Spartan!” - After Six kills an ally. *“Kill that traitor!” - Turning hostile. *"I will kill you Spartan!” - Turning hostile. *"Kill that Spartan SOB!” - Turning hostile. *"Spartan’s lost it, open fire!” - Turning hostile. *"All right, the Spartan’s gone nuts, open fire!” *"Oh no way!” *"Okay, I’ll give you a break. Do it again, and I will kill you myself!” - Turning non-hostile. *"All right, all right, we can work our way through this…” - Turning non-hostile. *“I am watching you and I do not forget!” - Turning non-hostile. *"Ok, lets get ready to roll people!" - After getting into any vehicle. Category:Quotes